


Burning up

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eli's a fucking baby, F/F, the original title was just so bad though so i changed it, this is super old i just found it while cleaning out my docs and decided to upload it here, when i reread it I was like "omfg I played myself"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: Everyone's always a little overdramatic when they're sick, but Eli takes it to a whole new level.





	Burning up

**Author's Note:**

> :') Hello everyone! I'm sorry, this isn't really new content. It's very old content I found in my documents and I reread it and the story was so silly and short I couldn't help but upload it.
> 
> my current on going stories have, sadly, been put on a small hiatus due to a lot of real life things taking priority for now, but I hope to be able to work on them soon! Thank you for being patient friends!
> 
> Please have this dumb old Nozoeli prompt and I hope y'all have a good day!

The cup slams onto the table as Eli forcefully puts it down, now almost emptied of its contents. It was only half full but the liquid burns as it trickles down her throat. She groans from the lingering sensation and falls back onto her pillow, covering her face with her arm and letting out a disgruntled noise. 

How long had it been? Hours? Days? She had lost count of the times she woke up without her beside her. She turns onto her side and looks at the empty spot next to her, her heart filling with longing and her eyes welling up with tears. She inhales as best as she can but any and all traces of her lover were long gone. Nothing but a somewhat distant memory.

She forces herself to look away. At this rate her heart would shatter into more broken pieces that she isn’t so sure she’d be able to put back together. She had gotten so used to doing things with her, so used to spending so much time with her, she never considered there might be a time where they weren’t there for one another. The blonde’s eyes land on a photo of them on her side table and she sniffles. 

How she wishes she hadn’t gone away. She wishes to hear her laugh one last time, to hold her high, to steal her pain and be her rock. But those days were over. Eli was alone now. On her own for the rest of her days.

In the midst of her pity party, the blonde fails to hear the faint sound of footsteps heading her way. She sniffles again as she feels more tears well up and a raspy feeling replacing the earlier burn in her throat. She whimpers and reaches out blindly for the cup she had slammed down earlier. She hadn’t finished it all, there was still some left in the cup. A careless movement of her hand sends it  falling to the floor and Eli makes another sound of distress.

The door opens and Eli’s thrown out of her trance as the bedroom fills with the savoury aroma of homemade soup. Her watery eyes look over to the doorway and she watches as the girl she had been missing enters it. Her eyes widen and she attempts to stand up immediately, the blanket on her pooling around her legs. She needed to touch her. She needed the physical reassurance that this was no dream. That this girl truly was here, stepping into the room to see her. She struggles to untangle herself from the fabric until the sound of a small giggle reaches her ears, causing her to freeze.

A single tear rolls down her cheek. That laugh she missed so much had returned with the girl standing there. That meant this had to be real. 

“Finally awake?” The girl asks, placing a bowl down on the side table and bending down to pick up the cup. “Ah, knocked over your glass huh?”

“Nozomi,” Eli croaks, ignoring her comment,“Nozomi you’re here. You’re still here with me.”

The older girl quirks her eyebrow as she sets the cup gently next to the bowl of soup.

“Of course. I live here, why wouldn’t I be?” She has a coy smirk playing on her lips that makes the blonde’s heart flip.

“I-I thought you left me. Forever. You weren’t here and I couldn’t hear you and-”

She’s cut off by the palm of Nozomi’s hand resting gently against her forehead. She closes her eyes and presses herself into the touch more, wanting it to last. She suppresses any urge to follow as Nozomi pulls her hand away after a moment.

“Looks like you’re still burning up.” Nozomi murmurs. “Not to worry. You drank most of your medicine, so now we’ll give you lunch and you can go right back to napping.”

Eli’s eyes widen and her lips tremble. She couldn’t sleep. Not now. What if Nozomi was gone again?

“But what if you leave again? What if I wake up all alone without you?! What if I don’t get to tell you how much I love you before you go again?”

Nozomi sighs lightly and shakes her head before taking a spoonful of the soup and holding it out to her.

“You really are hopeless when you’re sick Elichi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the kudos, comments and for reading!


End file.
